big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: The Village
To go Home, go to: Home Introduction On Launch Night, 9 Housemates entered the Big Brother House. The remaining 6 entered on Day 2 on a Special Part 2 Launch Night. Before entering, each Housemate was interviewed by Layla and chose a chest on stage. Each chest held a key determining where they would be living - Diamond House, Gold House, or Iron House. When entering the Big Brother House, they used their key to get into their specific section of the House. Each week, one Housemate from each House in the Village would swap place with another through the Secret Sewer. Also, each house had to complete a shopping task each week to earn their food. If they pass, they win a budget in accordance with their respective houses. If they fail, the housemates receive basic rations. For nominations, the Diamond House is immune, the Housemate with the most nomination points is nominated in the Gold House, and the Housemates with the most nominationation points is nominated in the Iron House. *Note: After Day 20 there was no more Big Brother's Little Brother due to reconstruction. *Note: During the second half of Week 5's Eviction, Layla was not present instead Agatha was. Housemates *Note: Daniel and Darren are brothers, but must keep it a secret to prevent them both from facing the Public Vote *Khloe was fake evicted on Day 15 and re-entered the house by entering the House Next Door *Khloe, Ally, Josie, Yale, Matthew, and Rachel entered the House Next Door to be Big Brother's Public on Day 15. Only Khloe, Ally, Josie, and Yale entered the real Big Brother House on Day 21. Houses Cyan - Diamond House ; Gold - Gold House ; Silver - Iron House ; Red - Evicted *After Day 14, the Gold House no longer existed. *After Day 19, the Iron House no longer existed. Nominations *Week 1 *Gold House #Charlie (1pt) - 4pts Khloe; 1pt Logan #Chris (0pts) - 4pts Khloe; 1pt Logan #Khloe (15pts) - 4pts Laura; 1pt Charlie #Laura (2pts) - 4pts Khloe; 1pt Logan #Logan (3pts) - 3pts Khloe; 2pts Laura *Iron House #Daniel (14pts) - 3pts Kandy; 2pts Ned #Hope (2pts) - 4pts Daniel; 1pt Kandy #Kandy (5pts) - 3pts Daniel; 2pts Samantha #Ned (2pts) - 4pts Daniel; 1pt Kandy #Samantha (2pts) - 3pts Daniel; 2pts Hope *Week 2 NOTE: Starting Week 2, the Diamond House nominated, but only the Housemate with the most votes was nominated NOTE: Because Charlie talked about Nominations and was sent to Jail, she couldn't nominate *Diamond House #Charlie (11pts) - X #Darren (2pts) - 3pts Charlie; 2pts Laura #Dave (0pts) - 3pts Charlie; 2pts Laura #Laura (7pts) - 3pts Charlie; 2pts Darren #Sam (0pts) - 3pts Laura; 2pts Charlie *Gold House #Chris (1pt) - 3pts Logan; 2pts Daniel #Daniel (2pts) - 3pts Khloe; 2pts Logan #Khloe (7pts) - 3pts Logan; 2pts Daniel #Logan (8pts) - 4pts Khloe; 1pt Chris #Samantha (0pts) - 3pts Logan; 2pts Khloe *Iron House #Evan (4pts) - 4pts Katia; 1pt Hope #Hope (5pts) - 3pts Katia; 2 pts Evan #Katia (11pts) - 3pts Hope; 2pts Evan #Ned (0pts) - 4pts Katia; 1pt Hope *Week 3 No Nominations - Big Brother's Public decided the nominees *Week 4 *Iron House #Darren (3pts) - 3pts Sam; 2pts Ned #Hope (2pts) - 4pts Yale; 1pt Darren #Laura (0pts) - 3pts Yale; 2pts Darren #Yale (12pts) - 4pts Sam; 1pt Ned #Ned (3pts) - 3pts Sam; 2pts Yale #Sam (10pts) - 3pts Yale; 2pts Hope *Week 5 #Ally (4pts)- 4pts Charlie; 1pt Dave #Charlie (19pts) - 3pts Khloe; 2pts Ally #Daniel (3pts) - X #Darren (0pts) - X #Dave (2pt) - 3pts Khloe; 2pts Ally #Khloe (6pts)- 4pts Charlie; 1pt Dave #Laura (2pts) - 3pts Charlie; 2pts Ned #Ned (2pts) - 3pts Charlie; 2pts Laura #Sam (0pts) - 3pts Charlie; 2pts Samantha #Samantha (2pts) - 3pts Daniel; 2pts Charlie *Week 6 #Ally (3pts) - 4pts Laura; 1pt Ned #Darren (0pts) - 3pts Samantha; 2pts Dave #Dave (7pt) - 3pts Laura; 2pts Sam #Khloe (2pts) - 4pts Ned; 1pt Laura #Laura (8pts) - 3pts Ally; 2pts Khloe #Ned (10pts) - 3pts Sam; 2pts Samantha #Sam (5pts) - 3pts Ned; 2pts Dave #Samantha (5pts) - 3pts Dave; 2pts Ned *Due to the Grenade Twist, Logan, who received the fewest votes to save, chose Khloe to be evicted, but she was really fake evicted and entered the House Next Door to be part of Big Brother's Public along with two ex-Housemates and three new Housemates. *Logan was automatically nominated Week 3 due to the Grenade Twist *After Big Brother's Public moved the Gold House Housemates into the Diamond House and Iron House, anyone in the Iron House automatically faced eviction. *Due to the Heaven and Hell Twist, Ned was saved from eviction and Darren swapped his place as a nominee with Hope meaning she was nominated and all votes to save Darren went to her. *Because Charlie came to the Diary Room thinking Daniel and Darren were brothers, both of them were nominated Week 5. Shopping Tasks *Week 1 (Launch Night + Day 2) The first 9 Housemates to enter the house competed in the Shopping Task. Each house planted a "bomb" area in the other two houses. If a Housemate in that house steps on the bomb area, they lose the shopping task and the other two houses win the task. Winners - Diamond + Iron Houses Loser - Gold House The two reamining houses then played nine rounds of The Weakest Link with questions based on previous seasons of Big Brother. The house with a Housemate(s) last left standing would win the shopping task and win a luxury shopping budget. Winner - Iron House Loser - Diamond House *Week 2 (Day 6) All Housemates had to hold on to trees in the Task Room. The last one standing would win the Shopping Task for his/her house. Winner - Iron House Losers - Gold and Diamond House *Week 3 (Day 11) Big Brother's Public decided which house deserved a luxury shopping budget and which houses should live on basic rations. Big Brother's Public decided that the Gold House was to win a luxury shopping budget for the week. *Week 4 (Day 17) All Housemates were paired off in twos and had varios competitions to play in. The winner of each competition would live in the Diamond House and be immune from eviction. The losers lived in the Iron House and had to nominate each other for eviction. Winners - Dave, Daniel, Ally, Khloe, Charlie, Samantha Losers - Darren, Hope, Yale, Laura, Ned, Sam *Week 5 (Day 20) All Housemates were monitored by the emotions they expressed. Their emotions were recorded and put in a meter. If the meter was balanced, meaning the happiness, anger, saddness, and serious emotions were seen equally throughout the house, the Housemates would pass their task. Result - Since there was an excess of bitching and fighting, Housemates failed the final Shopping Task. Twists *"One House, Three Sections" - Launch Night - Layla announced the Village Twist for the season. *"Secret Sewer Saver" - Week 1 Eviction, Day 4 - Daniel was fake evicted and told he would be entering the Secret Sewer which gives him the power to move himself and two other Housemates into different Houses. After that, he was able to move one Housemate from each House into the House of his choosing. * "House Grenade" - Week 2, Day 6 - Layla announced on Big Brother's Little Brother that the Housemate with the least number of votes to save during Week 2's Eviction will choose who to evict instead of themselves. * "Switching Early" - Week 2, Day 8 - Layla announced to the Public that the Housemates would be switching House early. The Housemate with the most votes to save so far would choose the 6 Housemates to swap Houses. * "Big Brother's Public" - Week 2 Eviction - Layla announced a small council named Big Brother's Public would be entering the House Next Door and it would be comprised of Khloe, a current Housemate that was just fake evicted, three new Housemates, and two ex-Housemates. Big Brother's Public would act as Big Brother and the Public for the duration of Week 3. **"The Nomination Game" - Week 2 Eviction - Layla gave Big Brother's Public 30 mins to decide three Housemates to face eviction with Logan. **"Voting to Shop" - Week 3, Day 11 - Big Brother's Public had to decide who would win the Shopping Task. They chose the Gold House. **"Merging the Houses" - Week 3, Day 14 - Big Brother's Public had to split up the Gold House and move them into the Diamond House and Iron House. *"Big Brother Doesn't Do Things By Halves...Or Does He?" - Week 3 Eviction - Layla announced on Eviction Night that half of Big Brother's Public and half of the Iron House were to be evicted tonight, meaning 6 Housemates would leave. She announced that Matthew and Rachel would automatically leave since they were temporary Housemates, but the Public would vote for 3 Housemates in the Iron House and 1 Housemate in the House Next Door to be evicted. *"Welcome to Heaven - and Hell" - Week 4, Day 18 - Layla announced on BB's Little Brother that the Public will vote for two Housemates to enter Heaven. There one Housemate will be evicted and one will win a prize for the eviction. The Public chose Yale and Ned. *"Double Trouble" - Week 6 Eviction - Ex-Housemates Charlie and Daniel will enter the house and give advice on how to win to two Housemates each. *"The Fallen Housemate" - Week 7 Eviction - Layla announced a secret eviction where she would enter the house and evict a Housemate from inside.